


i don't believe in ghosts (but i believe in you)

by BruhByers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Believer Ryan Bergara, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Friendship, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Silly, Skeptic Shane Madej, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers
Summary: “Still no match for the Shanemeister. Ghosts get scared by the sheer mention of my name,” Shane replied.Ryan chuckled, giving him a bright smile. For a second it seemed like they weren’t right by a prison in which hundreds of people died, and that it was just them alone, somewhere where Ryan would consider ‘safe’, like his house or a cafe, with warm yellow and pink early morning light pouring in from a nearby curtain… But no. They were standing in front of a big-ass concrete block of a building, with cracking stone walls and iron bars wrapped with climbing ivy for windows, but at least it was with Ryan. ‘Ol BOOgara. The fully grown man who gets scared when the air turns on in his own home.Out of 7.3 billion people on earth, there was no one Shane rather be walking into a haunted building with.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. spooky

“Ready to see some creepy ghosts and ghouls?” Shane teased, standing in front of the haunted prison that stood before them. 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan hissed. Shane could tell Ryan was trying to be chill, but Ryan’s dark chocolate eyes said it all; He was terrified. 

Unlike himself, (or at least Shane was pretty sure) Ryan was easy to read. No matter what, Ryan couldn’t hide his emotions. His face, his posture, his tone… Everything just gave it away!

….Or maybe Shane was just pretty good at reading Ryan. To be fair, they have been friends ever since they started working at Buzzfeed, but Shane doubted he was any better at reading people’s emotions than anyone else.

Probably just over-analyzing it; Shane was an analyzer. He expressed the ways of science, earning him the name ‘Shaniac’ in the office and online. He considered himself the perfect balance to Ryan, who was the more ‘spiritual’ type and believed in ghosts and ghouls and all that jazz, while he liked to be logical. They were a perfect match: Yin and Yang. They were the honorary Ghoul Boys, carrying Buzzfeed on it’s back with their silly powerpoints and crazy little adventures. 

Honestly, Shane would’ve hated to be a ‘ghost hunter’ without little ‘ol Ryan Bergara. It was fun watching him freak out over the littlest of sounds and call it ‘ghost evidence’. Plus, Ryan was a pretty cool travel buddy. It would suck to travel all around America to see old stuff alone… It’d be boring as all hell! 

“Whelp. Are you ready?” Ryan asked, nervousness lacing the tone of his voice. He held tightly onto his flashlight to keep it in the grasp of his sweating palms. Shane smirked.

“I’m always ready. These ghosts face no chance against the Shanemeister,” He said cockily, a goofy grin sprawled across his face. Ryan laughed. He sounded like the musical embodiment of honey. Shane loved it. He always loves it when Ryan laughs. 

“Dude, you know that these ghosts were prison inmates, right?” Ryan said, making Shane scoff.

“Still no match for the Shanemeister. Ghosts get scared by the sheer mention of my name,” Shane replied. Ryan chuckled, giving him a bright smile. For a second it seemed like they weren’t right by a prison in which hundreds of people died, and that it was just them alone, somewhere where Ryan would consider ‘safe’, like his house or a cafe, with warm yellow and pink early morning light pouring in from a nearby curtain… But no. They were standing in front of a big-ass concrete block of a building, with cracking stone walls and iron bars wrapped with climbing ivy for windows, but at least it was with Ryan. ‘Ol BOOgara. The fully grown man who gets scared when the air turns on in his own home. 

Out of 7.3 billion people on earth, there was no one Shane rather be walking into a haunted building with. 


	2. spiders

They had just entered the first room and Ryan was already petrified, making Shane laugh at the absurdity of it. They didn’t even hear any dumb noises yet. Some spooky knocks and creaks. Y’know, silly sounds like that which is probably caused by a rodent or insect infestation. 

“You know how many people died here?” Ryan asked, his voice quivering slightly. Shane shrugged. 

“I’m guessing a lot if you’re already terrified by the first room,” Shane said with a goofy grin, making Ryan laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. A lot if pretty accurate,” Ryan replied. “Now, let’s go to the main stairway. A lot of sightings have been reported there.”

“Like what?”  
“Well, you know: Shadows, doors opening, footsteps. That kinda stuff,” Ryan said. “Some even saw full-body apparitions.”

“Well, those ‘some’ were probably smoking some of that ‘devils grass’ if you get what I’m saying,” Shane replied, making a slight wink to one of the cameras. Ryan shook his head, but couldn’t help but smile. 

“Shut up, Shane.”

___

They entered the stairwell, standing over the spiral of stairs that lead down into the basement. 

“Whelp. All I see in here are spiders,” Shane said, shining his flashlight around, webs glittering back at him. Many little spiders were crawling around the dirty ground and the cracked walls, Ryan constantly scanning so he didn’t step on one. 

“Yeah, I don’t like it in here,” Ryan said nervously. “Let’s go to a different room. We can always come back later.”

“So where do you wanna go, BOOgara?” Shane asked, nudging the shorter man. 

“You’re an idiot, Shane,” Ryan laughed.”We’re gonna go to a row of cells where particularly bad people stayed.” 

“Well, it’s a prison. Prisons usually hold bad people in it, Ryan,” Shane said, following the shorter man through dusty narrow hallways. Shane would hate to be locked up in here. It was pretty disgusting. 

“Well, yeah. No duh. I mean that these guys were worse,” Ryan explained. With Shane around, it was easy to forget that you’re in a 300-year-old prison. It’s the parts where they walked alone that sucks; no goofy jokes and dumb statements to be distracted by. “People locked in this room were serial killers.”

“Well, that’s fun,” Shane replied. “I’m glad we can explore a room where a bunch of murders died together.”

“My pleasure,” Ryan deadpanned. “I’m gonna get out the spirit box,” Ryan said, making Shane groan. Shane hated the spirit box (Which Ryan informed the ghosts; He’s been saying random stuff to them this entire time.) 

“Alright. Let’s get this over with,” Shane said, watching Ryan jump back from the loud noise the box produced, making him chuckle. Watching Ryan get spooked made the spirit box less intolerable.


	3. shadow

Shane considered the entire ‘spirt box’ session very goofy and unsuccessful, while Ryan considered it the opposite. He kinda zoned out while Ryan talked to the box like a weirdo. Ryan claimed it was saying things like “I’m here” and whatever.   
It’s like the science behind the number 13: people think it’s unlucky because that’s when they’re paying attention. If you spill a drink on you any other day you’ll think it’s just an accident, but if you spill a drink on you on the thirteenth it’s bad luck and evil or whatever. 

“C’mon, can we go to the spider room now? I’m kinda tired of being here,” Shane whined, making Ryan roll his eyes. 

“Fine, fine. We’re going,” Ryan replied. “But we might miss out on some really good ghost evidence.”

“Sure, sure. Ghost evidence’,” Shane said sarcastically. Ryan crossed his arms as he walked behind the lanky man, who turned around and started walking back towards the spider room. 

“Hey, just because you don’t believe in ghosts doesn’t mean I don’t,” He said. 

“Fair point,” Shane replied, shrugging, turning into the ‘spider room’. “I’ll go in alone first. have fun with TJ!” Shane said with a sarcastic cheer, running down the swirling stairway and into the basement. The first thing Shane noticed was that it was even grosser down here than it was the floor above. The ground here was pretty much dirt, and mold grew from the severely cracked stone walls. It was moldy to the point you could smell it. 

“Whelp. Hey there, ghouls,” Shane said into the darkness of the basement. “So uh… I’m Shane... I’m here with my friend Ryan. I don’t believe in you, but he does, so you should really spook him when he comes down after me,” He said, wandering down slowly in the disgusting room. “I’m gonna turn off my light now, so you can do whatever you do,” Shane finished, flipping his flashlight off. Sometimes he just sat on the ground to pass the time, but there was no way he was going to sit in here. He felt like if he sat down he’d contract some gross disease, like pneumonia or tetanus. He stood in the complete darkness, hands cold and in the pockets of his jean jacket. It felt ten degrees colder down here.   
Shane put his shirt over his nose, the dust clouding around his face. He was very much pleased when Ryan called his name a minute later to come back up to the first floor. Shane hopped up the stairs, glad to see Ryan’s and TJ’s faces.

“Finally! Fresh air!” Shane sighed, a wide grin across his face. “Your turn, Ryan. Don’t suffocate.”

“Thanks for making me feel better, Shane,” Ryan said, biting at his lower lip. 

“Ahhh. Don’t be scared, Ryan,” Shane said, walking up to the shorter man and putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s super gross down there, but not scary. You’ll be ok.”

“Says you! You’re not scared of anything!” Ryan exclaimed, making Shane laugh. 

“Ryan, I’ll be waiting up here if anything goes wrong, and I assure you nothing won’t. The worse thing that could happen is maybe stepping on a nail,” Shane comforted. Ryan looked up at Shane and smiled, though nervousness pooled in his deep brown eyes. 

“Okay. I’ll see you in five,” Ryan replied, before stepping past Shane and stepping quietly down the stairs. He was terrified, and the disgusting setting of the basement didn’t help his fear. It was almost completely quiet, the only sound being the slight crunch of dirt under his shoes. 

“Hello?” Ryan whimpered, voice trembling as he searched the room around him. “Anyone with me?” He asked, body trembling all over, teeth knawing into his lip. “Any-” his flashlight flipped off, making Ryan jump back in a burst of fear.”Hello? Hello!?” Ryan called out, shaking his flashlight. He just changed batteries while Shane was down here! I should be working! The flashlight flicked on, making Ryan sigh in relief… though the relief was short-lived.

Ryan looked up, a sudden scream escaping his lips. A shadow, at least six feet tall. It was a silhouette of a man and was partly see-through. Ryan ran, looking back at the shadow following him. He kept running, tripping up the stairs. 

“Ryan!?! Ry-” Shane started, getting cut off by Ryan running up the final steps and into his arms, cutting him off. Tears streamed down Ryan’s face, which was buried in Shane’s chest. “Shh, shh, Ryan, Shh,” Shane cooed. “Come on, we gotta get out of here,” Shane said, looking around at the spiders and cobwebs. Ryan nodded, Tears glistening on his cheeks. He held onto Shane’s shirt as he led them out of the building and by their car, TJ jumping into the front seat of his own car. Shane grabbed onto Ryan’s shoulders once they were next to their own car and pulled him into a tight and comforting hug, swaying slightly. 

“It’s ok. You’re ok. I got you. You’re safe,” Shane whispered, nodding to TJ to tell him it was alright for him to leave. “Nothing can hurt you.” Shane said, Ryan sniffling quietly in response. 

“C’mon. Let’s get to our hotel room.”


	4. shane

Shane gripped the steering wheel tightly, glancing over at the shorter man beside him. Tear stains shined on Ryan’s face, his eyes red and puffy. Shane let out a breath.

“Are you ok?” Shane asked, his knuckles white. It was dark, though light streamed from passing street lamps and the milky white crescent moon above them.

“Yeah… I think so,” Ryan said, tearing his eyes from the side window to look at Shane. Shane pursed his lips and nodded. “You look tense,” Ryan said, putting a hand on Shane’s shoulder. Shane inhaled sharply.

“I am,” Shane said, his strained eyes glued to the window and leaning forward.

“I-I’m sorry, I just got super freaked out, I-I swear I saw something! I-” Ryan apologized, his words rushed. Anxiety and guilt pooling in his voice.

“Ryan, it’s ok,” Shane replied, glancing at him before he looked back at the road. “I’m just worried about you… But we’re ok now,” Shane said. Ryan nodded and looked back out the window.

They drove in complete silence for another 15 minutes before Shane pulled their car up into the parking lot of the hotel. He didn’t want to wake up the now-sleeping Ryan, but he knew he had to. A hotel bed was much comfier than a car seat, anyways. Shae slid out from his side of the door and walked over to the trunk, opening it and pulling out their suitcases, before going over to Ryan’s side, opening his door.

“Ryan, wake up,” Shane whispered, shaking him lightly. Ryan mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he awoke from unconsciousness. “We’re here.”

“That’s good. I’m ready to go back to sleep,” Ryan replied honestly, yawning as he unclicked his seat belt and got out of the car. He took his suitcase from Shane and walked beside the lanky white man, one hand on his belongings and the other holding onto Shane’s sleeve. He still felt a bit on edge from his encounter earlier, a sense of paranoia that made him look in every shadow.

“Room 517,” Shane said, giving Ryan a key to their room as they walked towards the elevator and entered. Ryan was barely awake, letting his head drop onto Shane’s shoulder, and Shane wrapping an arm around Ryan’s waist, keeping him close. The elevator took its sweet time making it up to their floor, but it wasn’t like Shane minded. He liked being close to Ryan.

___

Ryan dropped down his suitcase and flopped down on his bed right away. He was so tired that couldn’t hold his eyelids open anymore, craving sleep like it was a drug.

“You should probably go under the covers, Ryan,” Shane said, chuckling slightly as he pulled the puffy off-white covers out from under Ryan pulling them over him. He hummed in agreement, eyes closed. He didn’t want to open his mouth. “Well, you can sleep now. Good night Ryan,” Shane finished then flipped off the lamp. He took off his jean jacket, boots, and black jeans before he put on some comfier pants, then slid into his bed across from Ryan’s. Ryan made fun of him for occasionally falling asleep in his shoes, but now Ryan was doing the same thing. Ironic.

Shane rolled over and fell asleep quickly, waking up a few hours later to a shuffling in the room.

“Ryan, what are you doing up?” Shane yawned, rolling over to see Ryan propped up on his elbows.

“I can’t sleep,” Ryan mumbled, slightly embarrassed from waking Shane up. Shane glanced at the clock which read 1:04, then back at Ryan.

“You sure didn’t have trouble sleeping earlier. You fell asleep with your shoes on,” Shane pointed out, smiling slightly. Ryan’s face went a little pink.

“I know, I-I just-” Ryan started, but was cut off.

“I’m just messing with you, Ry. Come over here,” Shane said, scooting down his bed and holding up the covers as an invitation for Ryan to come over. Ryan’s face turned redder as he got up and walked over to Shane’s bed, kicking off the shoes he fell asleep in then sliding in next to him.

“Thanks, Shane,” Ryan breathed.

“No problem,” Shane whispered, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s waist, moving closer until his stomach was touching Ryan’s back. Ryan’s face felt like it was on fire, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. He felt like this is how things were supposed to be. “Good night, Ryan.”

“Night, Shane.”


	5. sun

Later that morning (It was now 8 AM) Shane was the first one to wake up, smiling warmly at the snoozing man in his arms. He rubbed Ryan’s arm lightly, fingers trailing lightly over his soft, tan skin. Surprisingly, Ryan was pretty buff, and in Shane’s opinion, he was like a miny greek god. Especially in his arms; Ryan had very muscular arms. Shane tucked his head in the space between Ryan’s neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes once again. He felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over him, focusing on the sounds of Ryan’s soft breaths and the warm feeling of being under the fluffy white covers. 

Shane’s heart fluttered slightly. He felt like he had a hazy high from being with Ryan, feeling calm and euphoric at the same time. 

“Good morning,” Ryan mumbled sleepily, turning to Shane. Shane smiled. He could feel a slight warmth crawl up his cheeks, so hopefully, Ryan didn’t notice.

“Morning, Bergara,” Shane replied, scruffing up the smaller man’s hair. Ryan laughed and slapped his hand away. They just smiled at each other for a moment before Ryan   
messed up Shane’s hair as revenge and hopped out of bed, running to the bathroom so Shane couldn’t get up and chase him. 

“Touche!” Shane called out, hearing Ryan laugh before starting the shower. Shane got up, yawned, then stretched. He was going to go down to the lobby and grab them both some coffee while Ryan showered. Shane grabbed his glasses and unlocked the room door, walking out into the hallway. He went down in the elevator (cause he was lazy and just got out of bed) and poured two cups of coffee when he reached the lobby, taking them back upstairs to their room.   
The shower was off, but Ryan was still in the bathroom, probably drying off or something. 

“Ryannnn!!!” Shane called. 

“Yeah?”

“I brought coffee!” Shane hollered, making Ryan perk up a little. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, steam billowing out. 

“Thank you so much, dude,” Ryan said, taking the cup from Shane, who nodded. Unbeknownst to Ryan, Shane was pretty flustered seeing the shorter man without a shirt… though, not like it’s the first time he saw Ryan without a shirt. They’ve been to beaches together, but this was a little different. This time…

'Wait.' 

'Do I have a crush on Ryan?!?'

Shane jumped in the shower after he finished his coffee, thoughts running through his mind. After a few minutes, he finally realized something: He was a big dumbass for not realizing he liked Ryan sooner. It was so obvious, but he was still oblivious: Like two parts of his brain were separated. His subconscious knowing while his consciousness didn’t. At least one thing was clear now;

he loved Ryan Bergara.


	6. shine

They got dressed, brushed their teeth, and packed up their stuff, bringing their suitcase out to Shane’s car. He felt a bit anxious, but he knew he would be ok. A small crush was something he could work through. He’s crushed before!.... In middle school….

Ok, maybe it has been a long time, but still. Shane couldn’t risk his (or Ryan’s) job because of something so silly.

“Ready to get back to LA?” Shane asked. Ryan nodded hurriedly.

“Yeah. I don’t wanna be anywhere near this town anymore,” Ryan replied, sliding into the passenger's seat. Shane agreed and got into his side of the car, turning the key and backing up from the parking lot. They had a boring two and a half-hour drive ahead of them, which kinda sucks. At least it was with each other. Shane was pretty anti-social and didn’t have many friends, to begin with, and he didn’t anyone he could survive being stuck with for more than two hours…. Except for Ryan.

They already spent all their time looking for spooky ghouls together anyway. It’s not like two-and-a-half extra hours was a big deal. They’ve spent more than 48 hours together multiple times! Shane smiled to himself at the memory.

“Hey! what are you so smiley about?” Ryan said suspiciously, looking over at Shane with a glare… though he couldn’t hold in his smile.

“Hmph. I was thinking about that time you tripped over the sidewalk,” Shane replied, smirking at Ryan, who turned slightly red.

“Oh my god, Shane!” Ryan said, embarrassed. “I don’t even know which time you’re thinking about since I’ve tripped so much…” He mumbled, making Shane burst out laughing.

“Don’t be embarrassed, dude. With long-ass legs like mine, I’m pretty much made to fall over constantly. And don’t forget hitting my head on doorways,” Shane said, making Ryan giggle. They both smiled for a second, just focusing on each other’s company for a few seconds.

“Here, you can choose some music,” Shane said, handing Ryan his phone. They knew each other’s passwords, had each other’s house keys and shared lots of personal belongings. Almost everyone in the office thought they were connected at the hip, and he couldn’t blame them. They worked together at desks right next to each other and went to lunch and the bathroom at the same time. They were best friends. Shane sighed. Best friends…

He was taken out of his thoughts by a quiet tune playing from the radio, which connected via Bluetooth to his phone. Chamber of Reflection, Mac Demarco. It set a sort of peaceful ambiance to the car, making Shane’s white-knuckle grip on the wheel loosen slightly. Unbeknownst to Shane, Ryan liked him too.

___

Ryan had fallen asleep a half-hour in, so Shane could panic more without needing to hide it from Ryan. God, he didn’t know what to do. He loved Ryan. His heart soared at the sight of him. Shane glanced at him before forcing his back on the road. He wouldn’t crash because he liked some dude.

Shane sighed. They had been driving for almost two hours now. Shane glared at Ryan again. Goddammit! At least he had only a little bit left of the drive… his grip on the wheel was once again tight and was leaning towards the window like a 90-year-old window. What did Ryan do to him?

He glanced over at the clock. 10:24. He should be dropping Ryan off at his place at 10:45… unless he speeds. He didn’t want to be behind the wheel anymore. His stress was through the roof right now. 10:25. Time felt like it was moving so slow.

10:26.

10:29.

10:32.

10:34.

10: 40.

10:43.

“Jesus, Shane. Are you ok?” Ryan asked groggily, blinking his eyes. Shane nodded, eyes locked on the road. He felt a little less tense with Ryan awake, but he still felt like a nervous wreck. “Are you sure? We can pull over if you’d like?”

“Nah. I just don’t wanna get in a crash, that’s all,” Shane said. Ryan snickered.

“Dude, When have you ever been afraid of anything in your life? You’re Shane Madej!” Ryan exclaimed, making Shane laugh.

“Just now, I guess… I…” Shane started, thinking of words to finish his sentence.

'I have you on board. I can't lose you.'

“I don’t want my cat to get hungry. If I die, he’ll starve,” Shane finished, hoping Ryan wouldn’t notice his hesitation. Too bad for him, Ryan did. Ryan (not to sound creepy!) noticed everything about the taller man sitting next to him. He just hoped Shane saw the same.


	7. stay

Shane pulled over on the road in front of Ryan’s house. It had started to rain, which was unusual for LA (not that he was complaining. Usually LA was deathly hot and dry.)

“Thanks for driving me, Shane,” Ryan smiled. He exited the car and went to the trunk to get his bag, shielding his eyes from the rain. Shane released a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding, opening his side of the car door.

“Ryan, wait!” He called out. Ryan was already walking up the path to his house before he turned around, a look of surprise on his face.

“Shane what are you doing? Are you ok?” Ryan asked, walking Shane run-up towards him.

“Ryan, I-” Shane breathed, standing in front of Ryan, who was looking up at him with knit eyebrows. They were both getting soaked, but Shane didn’t care. “Ryan I really…” Shane shook his head. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. He couldn’t take it.

He grabbed Ryan’s face and swiftly closed the space between them, meeting his lips with Ryan’s. It lasted a few seconds before Shane pulled away, panic written across his features. “I’m so sorry, Ryan, I- fuck, I don’t know-” He was cut off by Ryan’s lips on his own. The rain continued to pound down on them, but the moment felt too good for Ryan (Who was standing on his toes to reach Shane) to move.

“Shane,” Ryan breathed as he slowly pulled away, looking up at the surprised man, pushing Shane’s soaking wet hair away from his eyes.

“R-Ryan, you didn’t have to do that,” Shane said quietly, pursing his lips. Ryan laughed softly, his eyes crinkling up at the edges.

“I know, Shane. I wanted to…” Ryan replied. “I love you too, Shane. I really love you.” Ryan smiled, kissing Shane again, who kissed back. “Get your bag. You’re staying over.” Shane nodded fastly and jogged back over to his car, grabbing his bag quickly before walking back up to Ryan’s door, his bag in hand.

“Here’s a towel,” Ryan said. Shane slipped off his shoes at the front mat and ruffled his hair in the towel. “You can take a shower too if you’d like.” He continued.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I’m really cold. LA never rains,” He laughed. “Wanna watch a movie after?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’d love that.”

___

Shane exited the shower then got changed into his nightclothes from last night at the hotel. Ryan had changed too, into a t-shirt and sweat pants, sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and waiting for Shane. Ryan’s face lit up when he saw Shane emerge from the hallway, Shane smiling back. He plopped down onto Ryan’s couch next to him, looking over at the smaller man.

“What are we watching, Bergara?” Shane grinned, leaning back. It felt relieving to be away from the wheel and resting next to Ryan. Ryan grinned deviously and put on some cheesy rom-com.

“You’re insufferable,” Shane chuckled, leaning over to peck Ryan on the lips.

“I know,” Ryan replied, a wide smirk-like grin on his face. He cuddled up close to Shane as the movie started, his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“You better not fall asleep on me, Ryan.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”


End file.
